


Jealous of Your Cigarette

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cigarettes, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Smoking, Video, Video Format: Streaming, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Made for theQaF Gift Exchange 2019for mander3_swishGIFT REQUEST: Vid, angst, canon-compliant, humor, crack, sexy fun times, Song: Jealous of Your Cigarette by Hawksley Workman. Feel free to include any and all characters partaking in the bad habit.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Queer as Folk Holiday Gift Exchange





	Jealous of Your Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mander3_swish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/gifts).



YouTube link: <https://youtu.be/PfOg66sGyPc>


End file.
